Odd Della Robbia
'''Odd Della Robbia '''is a protagonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French television series ''Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution. Biography Prequel Odd entered the group thanks to Kiwi. A new student at Kadic Academy, the principal put him in a room with Ulrich, a student of his age and in his class. He met him during science class, but Ulrich didn't seem especially overjoyed to meet his new roommate. He starts to confidently tag along with Ulrich, not remarking that it seems to bother him more than anything else, met the principal's daughter, Sissi, and crushed on her, as the Casanova he was, and still is, as soon as she approaches Ulrich. By chance, while he and Ulrich were near the drinks machine, he witnessed Jeremie's electric shock but didn't worry about it too much. That evening, when Ulrich came back to their room, he met Kiwi, Odd's pet dog, who was technically not allowed at the school. Later, during the night, while he was sleeping, Ulrich came to take Kiwi, but his phone ringing disturbed the silence in the room and woke Odd, who saw his roommate take off with Kiwi. Odd ran after him along with Sissi, who had organized a meeting with Ulrich, but he didn't come and the girl had decided to look for him, and he accidentally ran into her. He discovered that Ulrich took his dog to the old abandoned factory. After listening for a moment to Sissi rattling off about why she thought Ulrich might have taken Kiwi to the factory, he decided to climb down the old lift shaft, still with Sissi, and discovered his dog, sitting in a scanner. Odd entered it to pick his pet up but Kiwi jumped out of his hands and the doors of the scanner closed. On the floor above, Jeremie and Ulrich launched the virtualization process. Later, Ulrich immediately noticed that it wasn't Kiwi in the scanner, but Odd. After a moment of panic, Odd found himself visualized in the form of a purple cat, much to his bemusement, in the Forest Sector, soon joined by Ulrich. They explored the sector and, while doing so, fell through a way tower, appearing in the Ice Sector. There, they encountered several Bloks, who, due to their inexperience, devirtualized the two boys almost immediately. Back on Earth, they saved Jeremie from electrical cables that came to life and threatened to kill him with electrical discharges. The next day, after the four of them (Jeremie, Ulrich, Sissi, and Odd) swore to keep the secret they learned of during the day, Sissi was attacked by a ball of electricity. Odd and Jeremie rushed to the factory, joined by Ulrich and a Japanese girl he met during a martial arts class given by Jim, and who was there when Ulrich was almost electrocuted by the same energy ball that went after Sissi. At the factory, Odd is virtualized for the second time with Ulrich and Yumi and meets Aelita, called Maya at this point in time, and starts to flirt with her but Ulrich stops him almost immediately because monsters were approaching them. After Aelita deactivated her first tower and Jeremie launched his first return to the past, it became obvious that Jeremie retained no memory of their first mission, so the three friends filled him in on everything, and all four of them swore to keep the secret. Seasons 1-3 Mission after mission, Odd became much stronger and more sophisticated on Lyoko than he'd been during his very first virtualization, he learned to fight X.A.N.A. in different ways, on Earth or on Lyoko, saving his friends when they were in danger, gradually adapting as X.A.N.A.'s strategy changed. At first, Odd can be seen having a rough time against a Megatank in Teddygozilla. What a contrast with what followed, when he took care of three Tarantulas by himself in Lyoko Minus One. When X.A.N.A. tries to possess him in the episode Mister Pück, it turned out that Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich can't be possessed by X.A.N.A. thanks to their numerous voyages on Lyoko. In addition, Odd never hesitates to volunteer to hold back X.A.N.A.'s attacks on Earth, which is very dangerous when he must fight without his Lyoko powers, as seen in X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, it's Odd who stays to confront the polymorphic clone. In Tip-Top Shape, it is, once again, Odd, who stays behind on Earth to be "Jeremified" and fight Yolanda, despite being warned that Jeremification was still in development. Often, Odd also becomes the victim of all sorts of unexpected inconveniences. In A Fine Mess, he finds himself in Yumi's body and risking cellular degeneration. In Triple Trouble, he is multiplied into three, again with the same risk. And despite, several times, narrowly avoided losing his life in an attack (e.g. Revelation), he has never thought of giving up, not because he swore to it but because there's a world to save and friends to protect. Season 4 In the final part of the conflict after the recreation of Lyoko, Odd's daily life doesn't change very radically. He's still the target of occasional X.A.N.A. attacks, and still, still subject to a more hectic life than a peaceful one, still the disruptive or blundering element in the group's harmony, still teasing some days and talking frankly other times. Odd doesn't lose his fighting skills. He struggles more than the others in fights against X.A.N.A. William. It wasn't until Bragging Rights that Odd was able to get rid of William alone, and he repeats this exploit fewer times than his brothers and sisters in arms. On the other hand, Odd is completely enthused by the novelty that is the fight onboard Nav Skids and during Translation. He destroyed two Supercomputers out of the three that were annihilated. In the Digital Sea, he seems to be the best Nav Skid pilot. Odd goes to Lyoko more and more. His role is essential in devirtualizing William. He did his best protecting Aelita and Franz Hopper in Fight to the Finish and has yet to break the trend. At the moment of turning the Supercomputer off, he's not very enthusiastic as life as he enjoys life as a hero. However, he quickly adjusts to the new life. Code Lyoko Evolution (Season 5) One year later, when Aelita suspected the comeback of the malevolent artificial intelligence they destroyed, while almost all of the team don't want to go back to the abandoned factory, Odd has difficulty hiding his enthusiasm. He makes Jeremie switch on the Supercomputer again, complaining of the cold, and he goes wild with joy when Jeremie accepts to virtualize him with Aelita. He obviously missed Lyoko. And so resumes the fight against X.A.N.A.. Missing during the first expedition in the Cortex - the virtual world in which X.A.N.A. sought refuge - because of one of William's mean tricks, Odd nevertheless falls into step with this new adventure. Odd, like Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, is carrying codes, thus making him one of X.A.N.A.'s targets since the evil A.I. wants to recover them. While he feels serene the first few times, the encounters between Odd and the spectre went bad for him. In spite of his being the go-ahead type, Odd gets a fear of spectres, which is totally justified because he is the most often their target. Generally, Odd feels better on Lyoko or the Cortex than on Earth. Never one for technical considerations, he doesn't obey Jeremie and Aelita around the Cortex and when instructed on the way to destroy X.A.N.A.. He's content doing what he does best: getting virtualized and confronting the danger in the virtual world. Although he wonderfully comes through against X.A.N.A.'s traditional monsters (even destroying the Blok Wall in Count-down), he meets a perfect competition with the Ninjas, humans virtualized by Tyron, the owner of the supercomputer generating the Cortex. However, Odd gets a new "toy": the Megapod, a new articulated vehicle that Jeremie has made to safely cross the Cortex. Odd proved he was the best pilot in the team. In addition to altercations, Odd has much to do in terms of human relationships. Love-wise, he decides to seduce Samantha again, his ex-girlfriend who he kept in his heart when she left Kadic. The girl is back and Odd vies in ingenuity to try and get her attention, but most of his attempts fail, because of X.A.N.A.'s attacks. In the end, both of them are very close. Odd has much to do friends-wise as well. Aelita is extremely sensitive. While investigating in the Cortex in ''Obstinacy'', she discovered her mother is still alive. Odd agrees with the other Lyoko Warriors to not destroy X.A.N.A. until it reaches 95% of its power, in order to give Aelita a chance to see her mother again. Also, the team, including Odd, must team up with Laura Gauthier, a young girl as clever as Jeremie who forces them to accept her hacking the return to the past to be insensitive to it. He remained quite reserved when Laura arrived in the group, he didn't seem as hostile as Aelita. Nevertheless, next to some of her betrayals, Odd and his friends chose to definitively ban her from the team in Mutiny. As for his source codes, Odd has lived an uneven epic. In The Codeless, he was the first to lose all his codes and couldn't deactivate towers anymore. Jeremie succeeded in returning some codes to him, stolen from a spectre in The Trap. ''Alas, Odd lost them again in [[Massacre|''Massacre]]. When X.A.N.A. became too powerful and the group had to infect the Cortex with their virus, Odd is at the others' sides for their last mission. In the end, he is also with them to turn off the Supercomputer again, but he was maybe secretly hoping that their adventures were never really finished. Personality Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his looks, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of purple and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place) and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In ''X.A.N.A. Awakens'', before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short. Aged 13, and in the same eighth grade class with his friends, he does not particularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. Education The only school classes that he bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world-renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic, aided also by his overly supportive parents. He is also shown to speak Italian fluently. Odd is a little interested in everything, such as fashion, painting, and even some sports activities like juggling and even acrobatics (which serve as training for his expeditions on Lyoko). He seems to have a special interest in music, which shows up in a number of episodes. Without categorizing, he likes nearly all genres, but prefers rock music, which he considers a veritable cult and performs with the others on bass and guitar. Relationships Socially, one can say that he gets along well with everybody, his happy personality allowing him to gain a lot of esteem and affection. His "trendy" look particularly inspires the admiration of Milly and Tamiya, who consider him somewhat like a handy big brother to whom they can come for advice. Meanwhile, despite his personality, he seems intimidated by girls, and Samantha (in Rock Bottom?) is practically the only one in whom he seems to be strongly romantically interested. Kiwi Odd is the joyful owner of Kiwi, his dog. Kiwi is not extremely bright; a slow wit made to take risks for his master who even smuggles him into the airport where animals are forbidden. Nevertheless, he becomes of great use to the group, sometimes even saving their lives, as shown in the episode Satellite. Ulrich Stern Although their friendship started off rocky, after the events stated in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Ulrich has become Odd's best friend. They share a room at Kadic and they bicker more or so like brothers. Ulrich puts up with a lot of Odd's shortcomings, that the others admit that they would never willingly go through, such as Kiwi destroying the room, shedding hair on his bed, barking, urinating on his sheet, or Odd's foul foot odor. Samantha Knight Of all the girls that Odd has been with (it has been stated that he has dated every girl in his class, excluding Sissi, whom he can't stand, and Aelita, whom is not only masquerading as his cousin but is also too close of a friend), Samantha Knight has been the only one capable of making Odd go madly head over heels - literally. Despite her trying to steal a laptop and preventing him from getting to an urgent Lyoko mission, Odd still retained strong romantic feelings for her. Since had Sam moved to the coast, the two haven't been able to see much of each other, and therefore don't appear to be together anymore. Yumi Ishiyama Odd and Yumi usually get along well, but Yumi is easily annoyed by Odd's constant jokes and pranks. Odd is always the one who tries to make Ulrich and Yumi even closer as an actual couple, though it usually fails and he ends up being in trouble with one of them. Jeremie Belpois Odd and Jeremie have some complications to get along because of their differences. Jeremie doesn't understand Odd's humor and thinks his jokes are bad; in turn, Odd doesn't understand Jeremie when he explains scientific subjects. Odd usually tries to copy homework from him, and sometimes Jeremie is even willing to help Odd study for tests. Despite their differences, they are as good friends as anyone else on the team. Odd was the one who originally nicknamed Jeremie "Einstein" in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Aelita Schaeffer Odd and Aelita have a very strong platonic relationship as best friends. Whenever Aelita is in trouble on Lyoko, Odd heads to her immediately and is even ready to sacrifice himself for her. Aelita and Odd had a fight only once in Replika because Odd missed class because he was too sleepy and wanted Aelita to tell an excuse for Jim, which resulted in them both getting detention. Later, they kiss in order to distract Herb and Nicholas from discovering the Factory since Jeremie didn't have enough energy to launch a return to the past. To the legal system, they are cousins, and in real life, they have a close brother-sister relationship. William Dunbar Odd and William always got along well. They even displayed good teamwork in A Bad Turn and The Secret,'' resulting in Odd showing some trust in him when he joined the Lyoko Warriors. When William was possessed by X.A.N.A., Odd was the only one not to take it too seriously and he even taunted William playfully in Lyoko. When X.A.N.A. returned in Evolution, Odd was more serious about William rejoining the team, saying that William was "captured like a rookie." After some arguments in ''Cortex, the two made amends, though William takes their job on Lyoko so seriously that he might even offend Odd. Samantha Suarez In Code Lyoko Evolution, Odd chased after Sam Suarez instead of Samantha Knight. In Count-down, when Ulrich brings up the fact that Sam has returned to Kadic, he is psyched. He later becomes really upset about messing things up with her, as for after having called her a "beetroot" (or simply a "beet", the exact translation isn't certain), because of X.A.N.A. having attacked him for codes. He goes to great lengths to get her to be with him, even going as far as to buy her a thousand red roses, in Friday the 13th. Sissi Delmas Just like his five best friends, Odd has a bad and teasing relationship with Sissi, due to the fact that she always makes fun of him at every possible opportunity and the fact that she hates his dog. Weapon and Powers On Lyoko, Odd is virtualized in a form similar to his real appearance (including his hairstyle), with the addition of claws and a tail (and in Season 4, cat ears as well), making him resemble a "cat-boy." In this environment, he displays extreme agility which permits him easily to sidestep attacks and making him a serious adversary for the minions of X.A.N.A. Odd's weapons on Lyoko are his laser arrows, which he can fire from a launcher mounted on his right wrist. In Season 1, he had only ten arrows, which Jeremie had to reload when he ran out. This made Odd very vulnerable during the reload time, as he was unable to fight back against monsters until Jeremie could reload him. At the beginning of Season 2, Jeremie removed this weakness by pre-loading Odd with 10,000 arrows. In ''Evolution, his new outfit on Lyoko included laser arrow launchers on both wrists and were upgraded again with the ability to rapid-fire. Odd's only Lyoko power was Future Flash, the ability to experience visions of what was about to happen in the near future, which often helped his friends out of near-inextricable situations. It was removed when Jeremie rebooted the supercomputer at the end of Season 1, and Jeremie never reprogrammed it, much to Odd's disappointment and despite the fact that it had saved the Lyoko Warriors many times. As a replacement, Jeremie gave Odd a Shield power, which he would frequently make use of. Odd's fighting tactics are not highly developed, but instinctive. Following a logic all his own, it is not unusual for him to be the first to fall into a trap arranged by X.A.N.A, much to the consternation of his friends, who sometimes have to go to a lot of trouble to extract him. His friends often distrust the crazy ideas he comes up with, and often end up doing the complete opposite of what he proposes. Odd particularly excels when acting to create a diversion (the well-known "peekaboo, here I am!"), to attract the attention of the monsters and permit his friends to slip by. While sometimes effective, this risky tactic has its limits, and Odd, despite his agility and trickiness, is often the first to be devirtualized. Game Information Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: Wii Edition In Quest for Infinity, Odd uses his laser arrows. To attack enemies, move the cursor over the enemy and press B. To unleash continuous rapid fire, hold the B button. Odd has three powers: Climbing, Cat Jump, and Time Control. Climbing When you encounter a wall with white horizontal and vertical lines, it's time to use Odd's climbing ability. To activate it, jump against the wall, and Odd should cling to it. Move the Nunchuk joystick forward to move up, right to move right, left to move left, and backwards to move down. Cat Jump Cat Jump is the ability Odd uses to jump between two walls to reach an upper floor. To activate, move over an ability hologram and press C. Odd will leap towards one wall. Press A and swing the Wii remote in the opposite direction of where Odd is to cause him to jump to the other side. Repeat until you get to the top. Time Control Time Control is a new power given to Odd by Jeremie. It only exists in the game continuity. Time Control slows both the enemies and game environment. Press C for a moment and time will progress more slowly. To stop using this power press C. Using Time Control decreases your power gauge. When the gauge empties, this stops working. Time control is used to get past falling platforms that normally couldn't be passed, and time-delay switches that are too fast. It can be upgraded to work more efficiently and affect more things. Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PS2 Edition Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PSP Edition Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Odd is one of the playable characters in Get Ready to Virtualize. He has some new powers in this game. He can throw Energy Grenades unlike in the show. He can use Beam Shot but you have to unlock it in combos. He can use his Catclimb ability only in some places. Code Lyoko DS: Fall of X.A.N.A. Code Lyoko: Social Game Voice actresses and actors *'French:' Raphaëlle Bruneau *'Spanish (Latin America)': Gabriel Ortiz *'Spanish (Spain)': Jesús Alberto Pinillos *'English': Matthew Geczy *'Japanese:' Hiroki Shimowada *'Polish:' Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (original series); Maciej Falana (Evolution) *'Italian:' Serena Menegon (Season 1) Monica Bonetto (Seasons 2-4) *'Turkish:' Yasemin Yeşil (Seasons 1-2) *'Russian: '''Aleksandr Gavrilin (Season 2) Etymology ''Odd is a Norwegian given name that comes from the Old Norse word oddr meaning "spear" or "sharp point", a reference to both Odd's spiked hairstyle and his laser arrows, which resemble metallic spearheads. Della Robbia is an Italian name. Trivia *In Finnish, he was played by Jon-Jon Geitel, who also sang the show's intro in the same language. *Odd is a common male name in Norway. *Canonically Odd's father is an opera singer, but a lot of people believe that Odd's father is or was a combat general in the French army. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of X.A.N.A.'s monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. **Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Géczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Géczy II. Matt's brother, George Géczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Géczy, is an abstract painter. *In A Fine Mess, it is revealed that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Laser Arrow", and Yumi discovers this first hand in the same episode when she temporarily lived in Odd's body; Odd's feet stink. **Thankfully, in the episode ''Aelita'', Yolanda gave him a cream to help, but it smells just as bad or worse than his feet. *In X.A.N.A. Awakens, it is revealed that Odd wore his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. He called it the "Lyoko style." **It is also worth mentioning that, in this two-part prequel, Odd found it unfair that he was the only one who "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko, although it no longer seems to bother him. *He is the creator and singer of the song "Break, Break, Break Dance!", as revealed in ''Code: Earth''. *In X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except for Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly, or perhaps not-so) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are unknown. *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone-style cellphone. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremie, as the other group members have on occasion. *Where nicknames are concerned, it is almost always Odd that comes up with the names for the monsters, as he was the person who gave names to the Tarantulas in New Order and the Kolossus in Cold Sweat. *The Transport Orb that takes the group to Sector Five used to give Odd travel sickness. He states this specifically in A Fine Mess, expressing relief at not being in his own body, whereas Yumi in Odd's body felt like throwing up. As of The Key, however, this no longer became a problem for him for some reason; possibly because he has finally gotten used to traveling on it. *In Tip-Top Shape, Odd becomes the only member of the group who has ever been jeremified. *In Cousins Once Removed, it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his Season 4 outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels. According to Jeremie's cousin Patrick, the outfits get more tame at level 8. *He was the first and only Warrior who destroyed more than one Replika in the series. *Odd is one of the most talented acrobats besides Yumi when it comes to fighting, both on Lyoko and in the real world. *Both of Odd's Lyoko outfits have a design on its chest that resembles his dog Kiwi. His Seasons 1-3 avatar has a cat face at the top of his right glove, and a Kiwi face at the top of his left. His Season 4 avatar features the cat and Kiwi designs appearing on his shoulder plates. When he is in the real world shutting down supercomputers that house X.A.N.A.'s Replikas, the design that is on his chest is gone but the ones on his shoulders are still there. *It is revealed in the episode Satellite that Odd knows how to pick locks. *Besides Aelita, Odd is the only character to be virtualized in all first episodes of the five seasons. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Raphaëlle Bruneau. In the Japanese dub, he was voiced by Hiroki Shimowada. *Out of the original five Lyoko Warriors, Odd is the only one with a male voice actor in the English version. *He was the first one to lose all of his source codes in Code Lyoko Evolution, and is also the only one to recover some of them. *Odd is the only one who's been virtualized by all other original members of the team and the only one virtualized by Ulrich. *In Distant Memory, Odd reveals that he has five sisters, who always bully him. He is the youngest of six children (Adele, Pauline, Elizabeth, Marie, Louise, and Odd). His youngest sister is the same age as Yumi, and he is the only boy. *Odd is the only Lyoko Warrior whose new avatar doesn't have fingerless gloves, as they are paws. *Odd is the first warrior to get devirtualized on Lyoko. Gallery >> More images of Odd in Season 1 >> More images of Odd in Season 2 >> More images of Odd in Season 3 >> More images of Odd in Season 4 >> More images of Odd in Evolution Others Odd Opening Title.png|Odd in Season 1 opening credits. Odd ID Card.jpg|Odd's ID Card in seasons 1-3. OddID.PNG|Odd's ID Card in Season 4. Odd-1(1)-1-.jpg|Odd's Season 1 (episodes 1-13) cutscene. Odd clip image003-1-.jpg|Odd's cutscene from the prequel and episodes 14-26. Odd 2-1-.jpg|Odd's cutscene in Seasons 2-3. Odd -4(1)-1-.jpg|Season 4 Cutscene. Odd -4(2)-1-.jpg|Odd on the Overboard in Season 4 cutscene. Odd personality.png|Presentation of Odd. Arrow Reloading Program.jpg|Odd getting Laser Arrows after running out. odd_361.png|Odd's Season 4 art. Odd6.png|Odd in The Best of The Two Worlds comic. 1347227868 593.jpg|In Code Lyoko Evolution poster. CLEV compo01.png|In Code Lyoko Evolution poster (no background). TkFHU0RZaXFxWHcx_o_code-lyoko-evolution-casting-teaser-1.jpg|Evolution ID Card. gulliver.png|Gulliver Bevernaege, Odd's actor in Code Lyoko Evolution. Gobelins 21.jpg|Concept artwork of Odd. odd_300.png Odd.png evo_100.png|Promotional render for Code Lyoko Evolution Code lyoko the 1st season official artwork - Edited (1).jpg Code lyoko season 2 official artwork.jpg Code lyoko season 3 official artwork.jpg Code lyoko season 4 official artwork.jpg Games Personnages1 ds.jpg|Odd's ability in Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize. Code_lyoko_quest.jpg|On the cover of Quest For Infinity. codelyokoquestforinfinity_0.jpg|Odd in Quest For Infinity with Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita in the Ice Replika. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo5_1280.png|Odd about to fire arrow in Quest for Infinity. Secter6-1-.jpg|Odd in the Volcano Replika. Odd plongezverslinfini mini.png Using Time Control 2.png|Odd using Time Control. About to Use Time Control.png|Odd about to use time control. Using Time Control 1.png|Usage in the Volcano Replika. See Also * X.A.N.A. Odd bg:Од Дела Робия ca:Odd Della Robbia de:Odd Della Robbia el:Οντ Ντέλλα Ρόμπια es:Odd Della Robbia fi:Odd Della Robbia fr:Odd Della Robbia gl:Odd Della Robbia it:Odd della Robbia ja:オッド・デラ・ロビア nl:Odd Della Robbia oc:Odd Della Robbia pl:Odd Della Robbia pt:Odd Della Robbia ro:Odd Della Robbia ru:Одд Делла Роббиа sr:Од Деларобија tr:Odd Della Robbia vi:Odd Della Robbia Della Robbia, Odd Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Playable character in game Category:Odd Category:Needs Captions Category:Della Robbia Family Category:Garage Kids Category:Things appear in game Category:Students Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Social Game